


Focus

by Pbness



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anger, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Im sleepy, M/M, Masturbation, Medication, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple chapters, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Underage Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbness/pseuds/Pbness
Summary: Leon is having a hard time adjusting to his new job. He was no longer the Champion and he was now managing the Battle Tower. No one told him management came with so much paperwork!Unable to focus Leon gets the help of his brother, who is now a Pokemon researcher, to help. Hop had already made a medicine (or as he calls it, a serum) with the effect that Leon needs! However, there seems to be some glaring problems with his formula, no worries! Professor Sonia is here to help! With her help, Hop fixes the serum and plans on giving it to Leon in a day or two.Too bad they forgot to destroy the last one from the previous batch.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Work In Progress

The cheering, that's what Leon missed the most. The stadium being filled with people, each one of them wanting to see a battle they will never forget. The way the cheers got louder when a Pokemon fainted. The excitement of it all made Leon feel like he could do anything. But since being beaten, no one cheered, there was no excitement, there was only paperwork. 

Of course Leon loved his job, who wouldn't? He still got to fight against trainers from all over the world, but it wasn't what it used to be. Moreover, he had to do so much more paperwork than before. Back when he was Champion, there would be a contract here or a fan there that he would sign but it was never like this. He never had stacks upon stacks of paperwork cluttering his desk. It was times like these where he missed Rose, and maybe Oleana a bit. Just a bit. 

Leon sighed. He leaned back and looked out the window of his apartment in Wydon. It was almost two in the morning and he still had tons of paperwork to do. The sky was black, besides the occasional flicker of plane lights, there was nothing. Just the beauty of space. 

Leon's thoughts started to wander, thinking of various different topics until he looked at the clock sitting on his bedside table and realized that he'd been daydreaming for an hour. The most important papers that he was supposed to be doing were due at five that day. Scrambling, Leon tried to quickly read the fifth page of the thirty five page contract for the new expansion to the Battle Tower.

* * *

Hop was walking out of the Pokemon Research Lab, locking the door on his way out. Sonia had let him stay later than usual so he could finish the first big project he was assigned as an assistant. Sonia hadn't figured out what Hop would do once everything had settled down, she just assumed he would find something to research like she did. But, he needed guidance, a push in the right direction so to speak. To help with that, Sonia told him to go research a problem that seemed to come up fairly often regarding Pokemon and try to figure out how to help. Hop had settled on the problem of Pokemon being distracted, or more specifically scared, by the crowd during gym battles.

So, using the lab equipment and some tips Sonia gave him, Hop made a serum that would completely calm down a Pokemon and make it so they were less easily distracted. He'd tested the finished project on a few Pokemon, his Dubwool and Sonia's Yamper to be specific. So far, it had been a success and each displayed increased levels of concentration. However, one problem still persisted, once the serum wore off (which took about four to six hours) the Pokemon taking it would become incredibly irritable. Sonia's Yamper had short circuited the entire towns power grid when it didn't get the food it really, really liked while Dubwool had broken several walls when Hop didn't immediately brush his fur once it finished eating it's berry.

He'd ask Sonia about the irritation problem in the morning, but for now, Hop considered the work he'd done so far to be good enough so he put away all the materials he used and decided to go home to get some much desired sleep. He tried to sleep, he really did, but it was Leon. He was blowing up his phone, stressed and talking about how he got so distracted over the night sky, of all things. But this got Hop thinking, and when he thinks, he can't sleep, so he decided to offer a solution to Leon's concentration problem.

_ Lee - _

_ I spent an hour thinking about random stuff. It started with the night sky and then it turned into stars which then morphed into fruit which then made me think of pecha berry! A pecha berry! I spent ten minutes thinking about a pecha berry! _

_ Hop - _

_ really? a berry? ok, but anyway, i think i have a solution to your problem. _

_ Leon - _

_ Hop, I don't want you to spend your time with this silly little problem of mine. In fact, I probably shouldn't have been texting you at all, so this is my fault, I'm sorry! _

_ Hop - _

_ no, lee, i had already made this, it's for Pokemon though.  _

_ Leon - _

_ Pokemon? Does that mean there's been no human test subjects?  _

_ Hop - _

_ no, but we can try it and if it doesn't work then it doesn't work. but i have tried it on Pokemon so no, it won't kill you. if anything you'll just get really irritated and/or explosive diarrhea.  _

_ Leon - _

_ Can't say those side effects are ideal but hey, it can't hurt to try! Thank you Hop! _

_ Hop - _

_ no problem lee, im gonna get some sleep. _

_ Leon - _

_ You too, night! _

_ Hop - _

_ night. also, pecha berries do sound really good right about now. _

_ Leon - _

_ I'm eating some right now. _

_ Hop - _

_ … gimme. _

Leon didn't sleep at all. Working, reading, revising, texting, and more revising, that's what his night was like. He had managed to make the deadline but Leon was so exhausted he cancelled any challengers he had that day and just slept. He had never scheduled a date to test the new thing Hop made, swinging by later today wouldn't be so inappropriate, would it? He and Hop were brothers and he had been childhood rivals with Sonia. 

Realizing his thoughts were drifting again, Leon put on replays of previous Champion Cups on his TV, eventually falling asleep to the cheers as waves of nostalgia overcame him. 

* * *

Hop had fallen asleep at five and woke up at eleven. Once awake, his thoughts immediately drifted on how he could modify his serum so it wouldn't have the irritation. He was so deep in thought that his mother had to remind him to put on pants when he almost walked out the door without them.

Walking inside, Hop decided the best course of action was to barrade Sonia with questions about how to fix the problem with his serum. Marching over, he grabbed her (no doubt) third cup of coffee for the day.

"Hey?!" Sonia looked up at Hop with confusion in her eyes, that, and the offended look a coffee drinker gives when you take their coffee.

"I need you to help me with my serum!"

Chuckling, Sonia smiled. 

"Is that what this is about? Jeez, you made me think that you were revoking my coffee card." It was Hops turn to smile as he handed Sonia's coffee back to her. She took a sip, "so what's the problem?"

"Well, everything's working as it should be,  _ however _ , I can't stop the anger that comes when the drug wears off." Sonia kept sipping and pondered for a moment, looking over various chemical equations in her head that she had memorized since she was ten. 

"I've already seen the paper involving all the things you used and I can safely say that there's nothing wrong with the serum itself. It's just the reaction that takes place in the body, that's the problem."

"It is?"

"Yeah, here, let me show you." She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Clicking it, she started to write the ingredients in Hops serum on the piece of paper and what happens when they interact with the inside of a Pokemon or human. Drawing a little picture, Sonia demonstrated how a body, human or Pokemon, absorbs the serum.

"So Pokemon, while different from us humans in many ways, do have the same insides as us-"

"Insides?"

"Yeah, like the small intestine, liver, stuff like that."

"Oh! Okay!"

"So whenever a human or Pokemon swallow medication it first hits the stomach. That's where it gets broken down. After that, it heads to the liver where it's absorbed into the bloodstream. Of course, this is horribly simplified but that's basically the gist of it."

"So where is my serum messing up?"

"Ah! Well, most medications taken orally take about one to two hours until there at their peak. Yours, on the other hand, take much longer."

"Yeah, but what does it take longer to do specifically?"

"Everything! It takes longer to be broken down by the stomach acid, absorbed into the bloodstream, all the stuff I just talked about it takes longer to do."

"Hmm.."

"And the major problem is that once you take your, what'd you call it?" Sonia looked up from her paper, which was covered in scribbles and chemical equations. 

"Oh, I call it a serum but medication might be more accurate."

"Well it doesn't matter what we call it, what matters is fixing the irritation and two other side effects I just realized may become a huge problem."

"Wait, what? What are they?" Hop looked up with concern, hoping it was nothing too serious. After all he'd given some to his Dubwool and Sonia's Yamper.

"This medication could become extremely addictive."

"Oh.." Hop suddenly felt very relieved, he hadn't given much for either Dubwool or Yamper to become addicted. 

"It stays in the system for a very long time and considering the effects it gives, this could become a real problem so we have to fix that as soon as possible."

"Okay, well, what's the second problem then? Besides the anger afterwards."

"If someone takes this, they may not want to eat or they'll eat too much. They'll be so focused on what their doing they won't even notice their hungry."

"Oh yeah! I remember Dubwool getting super hungry after the serum wore off."

"Exactly!.. Hmm, now that I'm thinking about this, you may need me to help you a lot with this."

"Is it that bad?"

Sonia stood up and grabbed her lab coat from the hanger behind her.

"Haha! No! But you don't know much about making Pokemon medication yet, so I'll just need to help you with some parts you may not be familiar with yet."

Hop got up as well and they both started walking to the labs' lab station. 

"And how much is that..?"

"Uhm, a lot."

"Shoot.."

"Don't worry, I'll still let you do all of the mixing, I'll just need to tell you what to mix. And afterwards I can take us out to eat as a celebratory dinner!"

"Really?! Sweet! Oh! That reminds me! I wanted to give some of this stuff to Leon. He's having a hard time adjusting to his new job."

"Hm, well that's understandable. He was the Champion for ten plus years."

"Yeah! So can I?"

"Well not this version, you want to give your brother a stroke?"

Hop laughed "Of course not! Even if he's my brother I don't hate him  _ that  _ much."

Taking out the various equipment that they'd need, Sonia and Hop started work on fixing the serum. While they worked they forgot about an unlabeled vial of the previous batch sitting at the end of the table, just wanting to be grabbed. 


	2. Camboy Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria makes dirty jokes and Hop is curious.

Being defeated in the Champion Cup wasn't easy. For the entirety of his life, Hop's dream had been to defeat Leon, but now that Leon's defeated his dream is too. Being without a purpose, combined with feeling inferiority, really took a toll on his health. 

Hop would spend hours upon hours going around Galar looking for something to do, a purpose, that's what he needed. Everyone, including Bede, had told him to slow down. Not sleeping for days on end became normal for him until Gloria came and did what she does best; give giant bear hugs. She even brought Kabu along, which was a surprise considering they hadn't fought against each other in the Champion Cup and had only briefly seen each other since then. But she had made the right choice bringing him along instead of anyone else. Surprisingly, the combination of the three of them worked well. He expected Kabu to state the same things he'd heard before. Things such as, "you'll find it in time" or "you just need to relax".

But Kabu had been in his position, he understood where Hop had been coming from. Loosing his status as a gym leader hurt him and made him reconsider his ambitions and Gloria gave an outsiders perspective about his personality and what could possibly be a good path for him to travel. The entire afternoon of that one day was spent brainstorming, like a business meeting but much more informal. Hop hadn't realized how mature Gloria was compared to him, she was making dirty jokes that Kabu laughed at. Eventually, he tried to butt in and ask what the joke was about and what it meant but that just made Gloria and Kabu laugh harder. 

Gloria regained her breath after a good minute of laughing hysterically. "Hop! Have you never, y'know,  _ looked up _ stuff on the internet before?"

"Well, no. I've only used the internet to watch Leon's matches and to look up stuff about Pokemon." Gloria's eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"So you're telling me that you, a 14 year old male, haven't looked up  _ anything  _ risky at all?"

"Gloria, we need to get back to the topic at hand."

"I know but you can't deny that he's an abnormality in this day and age."

"I won't deny it but I will avoid it."

"Ah, fine. You win this time gramps." All of them chuckled at Gloria's nickname and continued on with their previous discussion.

They talked and talked. Eventually they had been talking for eleven hours. Hop noticed when he went into his mothers kitchen for snacks and drinks. All of them were shocked at the news, of course they all thought it was twelve, maybe one. But two AM? It was time to go home. Hop walked both of them out while they all of them tried to work out another meeting, something that could fit into Kabu and Gloria's schedule.

When they left, Hop didn't feel sad, if anything he felt more confident than ever. He promised not to overwork himself anymore so now he had to find something to do as it had been, Hop would've been looking for jobs right now. Kabu had suggested finding hobbies that he'd like to do so figuring that was worth a shot he went upstairs to his room to look for something to do. 

It was harder than he had thought. Everything he had was about Pokemon or Leon. Battles, type advantages, the Champions best moments, the champions pokemon, so on and so forth. Not finding anything he could do in the physical world, Hop grabbed his laptop and decided to look up some video games since Gloria repeatedly suggested it as a potential hobby. 

However, what Gloria said earlier that day echoed in his mind:  _ "Have you never, y'know, looked up stuff on the internet before?" _ . He had never looked up anything of the sort but considering he's trying new things, why not today? His mom was out so it was perfect, no interruptions it was just him and his computer. Figuring he should get comfortable, Hop decided to grab a few pillows and blankets and sit on the floor. He'd rather not have to explain the laundry should he cum in his pants or worse, on his bedding.

Getting settled he hesitated before typing the lewdest thing he had typed up until that point:

_ porn _

Sites upon sites entered his field of vision. Some had only Pokemon while others had only human, many had a mix of both. Deciding what to pick first was hard considering this was his first time. First times were supposed to be special no matter what it was, right? But no matter how hard Hop looked, he couldn't find that video that hit all the right boxes. Good kink, not attracted to the people in the video. Bad kink, attracted to the people in the video. Most of the videos he'd seen had been of men and women however there were quite a few of men on men videos. Sadly, none, no matter how hard he looked, we're right.

He had almost closed out the tab until he spotted an option in the right hand corner. It was a button that said "produce your own!". Hop's curiosity was peaked, he decided that making an account wouldn't be the end of the world, it would be a learning experience if anything. 

After making an account, Hop clicked the "produce your own" button and was presented with three options: live, gallery, or record. A live show sounded interesting and extremely lewd to boot. After a few minutes of careful consideration Hop decided to click the "live" option. 

Before clicking it, he made sure to get comfortable. He took off any blankets he had on top of him and decided to use them as a mat, laying them underneath as he patted them down to make a relatively flat surface. He also arranged the pillows behind him, made them straighter and a little nicer to look at. And the final step which is the most important, hiding his face. He didn't have a mask and cutting holes in his clothes to make one sounded very unappealing so he settled on tipping. He tipped it enough so that it's camera got everything from his chest down. No neck, no chin, nothing. After all, you can never be too careful online.

Making a few last minute adjustments, Hop finally felt ready and clicked "stream". He didn't have to wait long, in the first minute almost one hundred people showed up, each typing the lewdest things he'd ever seen into the chat. The majority of people wanted him to take off his shirt or at least speak.

"H-hi. So, this is my first stream so I'm pretty nervous and uh, yeah."

The chat exploded. Most people called him adorable, others complimented his voice, but they all agreed that now they absolutely needed to see his body.

Hop knew what he got himself into but it still didn't make it any less nerve racking. With trembling fingers, he pulled his white Charizard t-shirt off, watching the streams viewer count rise to three hundred.

Hop wasn't skinny by any means, in fact, he was actually rather fit. Catching Pokemon and running around with his Wooloo had made it so he had the slightest formation of abs and very toned legs. But what gave away his age was his skin, it was, as Gloria said, an abnormality. He had started to grow pubic hair at twelve but everywhere else hadn't grown a thing. There were hints of hair growing on his legs but no matter how long he waited, they never grew. His skin was also extremely soft and elastic, Leon compared it to baby skin which he didn't appreciate. All of these traits aged him down by a year or two, much to Hop's dismay. 

But the chat loved it. They absolutely adored how young he looked. Of course, most thought he was of legal age but what people don't know won't hurt them.

Hop, seeing all the requests for him to take off all of his clothes, he slowly raised himself off of the floor and got onto his knees. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and started to take them off. Slowly. He did it very slowly. He wanted to see the chat beg for him to go faster, to take everything off at once. The control this gave Hop was intoxicating, almost like a drug. He'd been having trouble with the lack of control in his own life so being able control someone else was satisfying. But this wasn't just one person, it was hundreds. 

Finally Hop got his shorts off completely off. Most people in the chat commented on his boner. Most wanted to have him rail them with it while they moan, saying how it was making them wet or hard just by looking at it.

"You guys really want my dick, huh?" The chat flooded with yesses.

"Well, I said this was my first stream so I think I'll take it slow." The chat screamed in agony. 

_ "Take off your boxers at least!" _

_ "don't do that to us!" _

_ "sadistic, isnt he.." _

_ "cmon! you can't tease us!" _

Hop smiled a rather devious smile, he was enjoying this far more than he should've. This was his first sexual experience and yet the thing that turned him on the most weren't the compliments about his body or how cute he was, it was the begging. That's what turned him on the most. The fact that he could drag this on and on and there wasn't a thing anyone else could do. But, he also had his limits. Deciding to take mercy on the people watching, Hop offered this suggestion.

"Hmm… Well I guess I could touch my dick-"

_ "Yes! Please do!" _

_ "yes yes yes yes" _

_ "oh fuck yeah!" _

"Through my boxers."

_ "No!" _

_ "cmon baby we want to see that cock of yours" _

_ "such a tease!" _

A tease, such a wonderful thing to be called.

"Since you guys seem to love it when I take my time, I think I'll palm myself first and then I'll see if I want to give you guys want you so  _ desperately  _ want."

With that, Hop reached his hand down and started to slowly palm his already half-hard dick through his boxers. His boxers were tight so his erection had to be shifted sideways to prevent stretching. Left, right, left, right. As slow as he possibly could, he did the motions while the chat exploded with want. Although Hop's hand was moving at an extremely slow pace, the comments made were enough to make him moan.

_ "baby please take it off" _

_ "Don't do this to us!" _

_ "rub yourself more" _

"M-mm.. Since you all have been  _ so good  _ to me, I think I'll take it all off and put on a real show for everyone."

Hop stopped palming himself and took off his boxers much faster than last time. Throwing them to the side, Hop grabbed his cock and started to rub it. Since it was no longer bound by the boxers he was wearing, Hop could easily feel and rub his cock in any way he pleased. Starting with the head, he started to rub the tip, gathering the pre-cum on it and spreading it across the entirety of his length. Noticing that his pre wasn't enough, Hop spit on his cock while simultaneously jerking himself off with a much faster pace than before.

Closing his eyes and throwing his head back, Hop basked in the feeling he barely let himself have and started to moan, "F-feels so good.."

All the comments that said Hop was a tease were now replaced by lustful comments.

_ "fuck, he's got his foreskin pulled back, look at that head!" _

_ "im so close to cumming, oh, please, just let it go baby" _

_ "fuuuuuuck i cant with this man. hes going to he the death of me" _

Thrusting into his hand, Hop seemily forgot to close his mouth because his tongue started to hang out and a dribble of drool started to make its way down to his chin. While thrusting, Hop moved his hand so it was only focusing on the tip of his cock. The feeling of his precum being spread across his length and the stimulation from focusing on that one singular area was enough to push him over the edge. 

"I-I'm gonna-!"

As his hips stopped, spurts of white cum came out from the tip of his length and decorated his laptop, covering the camera as it slid down onto the keyboard. Lazily thrusting into his hand again, Hop rode out his orgasm, head still thrown back but mouth closed.

Shakily, Hop moved over in front of his laptop and clicked "end". Taking a breath, he realized he'd have to clean up his laptop, if it wasn't broken. Unfortunately, Hop didn't read the ending comments but he could most likely figure out what they said.

After that, Hop started to stream two to four times a month. He tried new and different things, all at the request of the chat of course. The latest streams of his had more and more of his face showing, he was already showing off his body, showing his chin or mouth wouldn't hurt anyone. It's not like anyone could tell who he was just from that, it wasn't like anyone he knew was watching his streams anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, it's ya boy, G o o z m a h. 
> 
> I started to get really sleepy towards the end, like, I almost fell asleep. I need to stop writing stuff at 2 AM but that's when my epiphany's hit so I suppose I have no other choice but to obey the god in my head. 
> 
> But that was the only flashback in this story, I just didn't want the Hop camboi stuff to come out of nowhere in later chapters so I sucked it up (hue) and wrote one a chapter with pretty shitty backstory(?), but a backstory(?) nonetheless. Next chapter will be plot with probably some smuts, I made an outline about the p l o t of this story but it's not really good (tbh it's mostly just bullet points about the plot lol). But I shall follow it even if it kills me! 
> 
> \- No editing was done.  
> \- What's a sleep schedule?  
> \- Hop has don' fucked up.  
> \- Thank you for reading.


	3. This is Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon finally gets Hops serum! But..

The day had been long, longer than most. Leon sat back in his chair and sighed. Miles upon miles of paperwork, over the past few hours he'd looked at hundreds, no, thousands of various bank statements. They were mostly bills and information about the cost of the new wing that the Battle Tower was getting, he had to review them to make sure there were no sudden expenses that he hadn't been aware of (and that he had planned for). 

Surprisingly, Macro Cosmos' Bank was very honest about what the new wing would cost. Reading them felt more or less like a giant waste of time, in Leon's eyes anyway. He knew it was necessary but it still bummed him out to know that he spent ten hours at a desk when he could've been battling some amazing trainer. 

Looking at the clock, Leon decided that leaving now to go to Wedgehurst would leave him a good three hours to get the serum from Hop, visit his mom, maybe say hi to Gloria's mom, and then come home. Standing up and stretching, he groaned.

"This suffering will be over in a few hours, just hang in until then." Leon muttered while grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

* * *

"Hop!" Hop had previously been intensely looking through a microscope at the cells of a fairy type Pokemon. He'd lifted his head to look at Sonia, who had a giant smile on her face. Of course, he returned the smile, making it just as big and as bright as hers. 

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, you know how we finished making the new and improved serum?"

"How could I forget? We spent three nights working on it with barely any sleep."

"Ah, well, you see, whenever I would finish some big project of mine when I was my Grandma's assistant we would always go for a celebratory dinner, so?"

"So?" Hop looked puzzled at Sonia's proposition, she just chuckled.

"So, do you want to go out to eat? Tonight?"

"Ooh, yeah. Yeah! Of course! Let me just clean up a bit here, this place is a mess." The lab counter was filled with various beakers and tubes as Hop was trying to see what effect his serum had on the cell itself and had made quite a mess doing so. Various filled vials of the new serum decorated the counter, each one looked the same as the first batch that Hop made.

"Sure, I'll wait for you outside. Make sure to wash everything thoroughly!""

Okay!"

Halfway out the door Sonia shouted something, something Hop didn't hear over the sound of the running water as he cleaned various beakers in the sink. Thinking she heard an 'okay', Sonia nodded and closed the door.

It took a good chunk of time for Hop to clean up everything, most of the beakers were in the sink, bathing in some solution that Hop barely registered pouring in. His mind has wandered for the majority of time when he was cleaning. The internet, Leon, his hobbies, Leon, what food he'd like to eat, Leon. When was Leon coming over anyway? He said he'd be over but they hadn't exactly specified a date. 

After thoroughly drying his hands, Hop walked over to his phone and picked it up.

_ Hop: hey bro, when are you coming over? _

_ …  _

_ Hop: lee, i'm going to go to dinner so i won't be able to give you the serum.  _

_ … _

_ Hop: LEE!!!  _

_ Leon: Yeah, what's up? _

_ Hop: scroll up. _

_ Leon: Oh. Well, I'm on the train rn, I'll be there in about 20 minutes. _

_ Hop: lee, i can't wait that long, sonia's outside waiting for me rn, we're going to go to dinner in celebration of completing the serum. here, ill leave the labs door open so you can come in, grab the serum, and leave. that sound like a good plan?  _

_ Leon: Oooh, little Hop's moving up the romantic latter, eh?  _

_ Hop: shuddup. _

_ Leon: Haha, alright. But are you sure she's going to be okay with you leaving the door open?  _

_ Hop: of course. she trusts you and likes you y'know.  _

_ Leon: Huh, really? _

_ Hop: yeah, she talks about you all the time, much to my annoyance.. _

_ Leon: Haha, well, I'll be there. Have fun on your little date. _

_ Hop: will do, bye bro-bro. _

_ Leon: Bye! _

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Hop looked around the lab. The vials were loosely grouped into four different categories, the ones that failed and the one that succeeded. The modified versions of the original serum had significantly lesser side effects, enough so that law dictated that they could put those versions on the market if he and Sonia so desired but Sonia was determined to make it so that there were zero side effects when taking the serum. And so, after three days, they finally perfected it.

Sonia had asked Hop where the original serum went, he told her that he disposed of it but in truth, he thought he lost it somewhere in his room after forgetting about it after that first night. In actuality, it was the vial closest to the door, right next to the fourth batch of the serum (the last one before the final product). 

Hop wasn't too worried about Leon finding the original, after all, if it happened to be in the lab the odds of Leon finding it was very low. There were thousands upon thousands of vials in the lab. With that in mind, Hop grabbed his coat off of one of the chairs at the table and walked out the door. 

* * *

Leon had made it to Wedgehurst a little later than expected, five minutes later but on top of him getting lost, it was about fifteen. Opening the door to the lab, he was surprised to see all the vials on the counter in the lab. The majority of them had a similar color, a sunset orange with only slight variations in color. Some were warmer while others were cooler but looking to the side Leon noticed the vial closest to the door, it was green-ish blue in color and had no label on it, unlike the rest. Picking it up, and examining it, he couldn't see anything wrong with it. There was nothing floating, no chunks, it was just a green-ish blue liquid with the consistency of honey. 

Figuring that Hop left the final product closest to the door to make it easier for him, Leon decided to take that vial. Smiling at the work that Hop and Sonia had done, he turned off the lights and locked the door and left with the original serum in hand. 

As planned, he went over to his mother's house to show her Hops work, being able to stay longer as Gloria's mom wasn't home at the moment. She gushed at her son's achievement, saying that she'll buy him a shiny wooloo cake to celebrate. 

It was quite late when Leon left his mother's, the moon was out and the stars were shining brightly. The night sky was always clearer in the country, it was one of the things he missed most when he was away from home. The city had its own lights, sure, but nothing could compare to the night sky and how it captivates you, the beauty of it all. Leon looked up and stared at the sky, for what felt like hours, and he would've continued if his Charizard hadn't popped out of his Pokeball to snap him out of his trance, and also telling him that he'll miss his train if he stays there any longer. Chuckling, he pet his Charizard in thanks and returned him to his Pokeball, running inside the station, barely missing the train.

On the train ride back home Leon couldn't stop looking at the vial. The liquid inside it, he wondered how it would taste. Hopefully not bitter, he had a very prominent sweet tooth, he didn't do bitter. 

* * *

It had been two days since Leon originally got the serum and so far, it had been working great. Things that would've originally taken him six to eight hours got done in four. And no side effects had popped up either, which he reported to Hop, who was catching up on the sleep he missed. 

Tonight was another night where Leon had tons of paperwork that needed to be done so, like the past few nights, he took out his measuring spoons and grabbed the ⅛ tsp spoon and poured the serum into it. So far, the serum hadn't tasted like much, maybe a slight tang of a certain flavor here or there but overall it had no taste. Drinking it wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world because of its texture but Leon did it anyway. Washing the tablespoon he put it on a towel to dry and went to his office. Sitting down at his desk, he waited for the serums effects to kick in. It never took long, it was always a minute or two after ingesting it that he noticed a major change in his focus.

Once the serum started working, Leon did too. All the papers he had to do were quickly sorted out, what was important, what didn't matter, and what needed to be looked into. Everything was going swell until he started to feel hot, not by much but enough to make it uncomfortable to sit still in his chair. This hadn't happened before, maybe using the serum three days in a row was a bad idea. Calling Hop seemed like a good solution but it was late, he could hold out until then plus, he wouldn't want his little brother to worry about something stupid his big brother did. It's his problem that he created, so he'll deal with it. Stripping off a few layers could help with the heat but, what to do about the bulge growing in between his legs?

Being rather shocked, Leon tried to calm himself down. After all, he wasn't some teenager that needed a quick wank every day, he was an adult man but it had been a while since he'd masturbated, and even longer since he'd had sex. At this point, the heat had become too strong to be ignored and Leon was out of options, he needed to get to his room.

Shakily getting up, Leon pushed in his chair and stumbled to his room, quickly closing the door and laying, back down, on his bed. Fumbling to get his pants, shirt, and underwear off, he let out a cry. A cry filled with irritation, displeasure, and impatience. Fumbling some more Leon swore he'd throw his lamp against the wall if he couldn't get his underwear off.

Feeling horny and strangely, very angry, he started to touch himself. Moving his hands to his chest, Leon squeezed and let out a moan while thrusting his hips up into nothing. He kept kneading his pecs, relishing the pain he felt whenever he squeezed too hard or pulled on his nipples too much. Folding his legs so that they were underneath one another, Leon spread them as he moved his hands down from his pecs. He felt so hot, even when he had slept with others he had never felt like this. Every scrap of his nails across his body sent waves of pleasure to every one of his sensitive spots. His nipples were throbbing just as much as his dick was. 

Feeling uninterested in touching it, Leon decided to move further down to play with his asshole instead. For every single touch it was twitching twice as much, it wanted something. Something big. Sadly, Leon didn't have anything like that, so he'd have to settle with his fingers. Before he reached over to grab the lube from his side drawer, Leon noticed something. A strange clear fluid was leaking from his asshole that made it slick enough that even a dick could slide in without any issue. Not being patient enough to start with one, Leon started with two. He tried to get all of his fingers in but because of the position he was in, he could only get the tips. So, he moved his legs out from under him and bent them, forming an upside-down v. 

Trying again, Leon slowly put two of his fingers into his asshole. This new position provided easier access, not only was he able to get in knuckle deep but he also was pressing directly onto his prostate, which he then proceeded to rub. Throwing his head back, Leon's tongue stuck out from his mouth as he smiled and started to fuck himself, making sure to move his hand in an upwards motion to hit his prostate. 

"F-fuck yes! Oh yes!"

Feeling like two fingers weren't enough, Leon decided to a third. While he fucked himself with his fingers his other hand went up to play with his chest, kneading it in time with his thrusts. As his moans became louder, so did his irritation, his irritation that he hadn't cum yet.

"I'm so fucking close! Please fuck my slutty hole! God! Yes! Fuck me! Oh fuck!" 

One last thrust and hit to his prostate threw Leon over the edge, causing him to thrust his hips up and fingers to come out because of it. Streams of white splattered across his chest as his muscles spasmed and as he threw his head back farther than it was before. Coming down off his high, Leon realized it wasn't enough. He was still hard, he was still hot, and he was even angrier than before. Letting out a scream he grabbed the lab on his bedside table and threw it against the wall. Not even caring enough to watch it shatter, Leon turned around, face first on the mattress, and started to fuck himself again. This time, he grabbed his cock as well. 

Overstimulation wasn't something Leon had ever tried before but after this, he will be begging for future partners to fuck him after his orgasm. 

Having his moans muffled by the sheets he was now biting, Leon started to focus more on jacking off than fucking himself with his fingers. The saliva in his mouth was being absorbed by the sheets and it had started to become uncomfortable, so he let go of them. Once he did he let out an extremely loud moan that ended in a whine as he came for the second time that night. 

But it still didn't go away. Leon still wanted more, he wanted a real cock. That's what his twitching asshole was telling him. A real, warm, thick, twitching cock. One that came to mind is one that he'd seen a thousand times before, one that he'd always secretly wanted. For someone his age it was surprisingly big and he was already thicker than him. That thick cock moving in and out as the smaller figure above him fucked him like the slut he was. He would wreck his asshole, he would own him. The dirty things he would say, things unfit for someone his age to know and something that a brother should never hear. Oh, he'd call Leon a cockwhore and he'd praise him and tell him how good he takes it. And when he finally cums inside, how much of it would gush out of that cock, the cock that would leave Leon a gaping mess. Then afterwards, he'd plunge back in again. He'd do that again and again as Leon lost his mind, drooling, crying, moaning. He'd love every second of it, they both would. And afterwards, they'd cuddle, perhaps they'd watch a movie as they slowly fall asleep.

Cumming to his fantasy, Leon couldn't help but feel sad. With all the anger and heat melting away, Leon got up to find a clean pair of boxers and blankets. Once he had what he needed he went back to his bed with his clear underwear on, curled up in the blankets he brought and turned on the TV, putting on some show about cake disasters. As his eyelids became heavy, Leon remembered his fantasy one last time before falling into the clutches of sleep. 

If only it could be that way. 

If only. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only indeed >:3
> 
> But yes, I am not dead! I just had school! 
> 
> But, okay, so I made it a little more angsty than I wanted. I actually wanted this to just be a one chapter smut so I shouldn't he complaining about that, lol. 
> 
> Will Hop find out what's going on with Leon? Will Leon ever stop being a stupid big brother? Will Leon ever get that thick cock?! Find out next time on [insert fic title here]!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this shall be my attempt at writing a story with plot! Yes, very, very much plot, only the finest quality plot for my yaoi loving comrades 👌
> 
> This won't be sad because my heart can't handle that and it'll probably get smutty around chapters 2/3. I can't say for sure though but somethin's abrewin' in meh head!
> 
> Not gonna lie but I wanted to do a threesome for my next fiction but I decided against it since my writing still isn't the best. If I still want to do that threesome then it'll probably be in a month or two, until I've gotten better.
> 
> But until then! I shall see you.. Whenever I upload the next chapter! Farewell!
> 
> \- No editing was done.  
> \- I am very sleepy  
> \- I am dangerously tired  
> \- I don't regret my life choices  
> \- Thank you for reading


End file.
